Phantom Shinobi (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: In College Jack, Maddie, & Vlad made a machine to look into another dimension but something went wrong. They got transported to Shinobi World. Danny grew up in the Shinobi world & became Naruto's Genin. ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge. You don't have to ask my permission, just run with the ideas presented in it
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Phantom Shinobi

 **Summary:**

In College Jack, Maddie, & Vlad made a machine to look into another dimension but something went wrong. They got transported to Shinobi World. Along the way ectoplasm bound to their bodies, giving them ghost powers. The natives mistook this as a bloodline trait like other unique abilities some clans have. Danny grew up in the Shinobi world & became Naruto's Genin. AU Spanking Yaoi

###

 **Chapter One**

Vlad typed away on the computers of the hospital. He had managed to convince the Doctors to allow him to use their equipment privately "for the sake of persevering Clan secrets". They seemed to be very understanding of that. Jack and Maddie were standing next to him, trying to read over his shoulder at the results of the small baby girl on the exam table. She'd only been born a few hours ago but the new parents were already panicking. Thankfully, although much of this world's technology was fairly primitive they had amazing medical devices and techniques.

This village had been so kind to them. They had lived here for nearly 5 years now and were accepted members of the village. When they first came through the portal the villagers knew nothing about them, they didn't even speak the same language, yet they took them in. They treated their injuries as well as the mutations they received as a result of their transport. Of course no one saw them thrown out of the portal. The villagers just found them outside the city wall crumbled and dying. The people believed the three came from across the sea and that the illness they had originally suffered from was some kind of 'Bloodline Disease' which they happily treated. Even with their advanced medicines the three had been trapped in the hospital for just over 5 months. Then once they were 'cured' they had to figure out how to use their newfound powers. These new Ghost like abilities were a side effect of being mostly dead and having ectoplasm permanently binding to each of their cells. Still the natives didn't bat an eye at their abilities. They thought they were interesting but not abnormal.

Vlad assumed it was Interdimensional travel that brought them here due to the slightly different anatomy of the natives as well as the network of energy that ran through them. However Maggie had another theory that they might have traveled far into the future long after some apocalyptic event (which would explain their laws against guns and cars). That human's may have just naturally evolved to be like this due to the radiation in the environment. The radiation was harmless but it was definitely there. It could have originally been caused by some kind of doomsday weapon that left a residual type of energy in the atmosphere. Where ever they were didn't matter at the moment. They had more pressing matters.

Vlad sighed looking at the results "The ectoplasm has been passed down genetically. Her cells are completely infected..."

Maddie looked like she was about to cry but quickly resolved her nerves "Is there a way to remove it?"

Vlad gave a playful smirk as he tried to lighten the mood "That's a rather desperate question"

Maddie shook her head "The only reason we can't remove the ectoplasm from our own bodies is because it is what's keeping us alive. Theoretically since she isn't as close to death as ourselves-"

"I'm sorry Maddie" Vlad spoke more sincerely "The ectoplasm is completely fused to her biology. It is a natural part of her. We can assume it will be the same for any other children any of us have. Good news is a scan of her DNA shows her aging will not begin to slow until she enters puberty and won't stop until she is around 30. Good age to be immortal in, still in your prime but no longer a child... her organs are barely functioning like our own but she also isn't depend on them... it's official. We are not just abnormalities. This is the start of our own human subspecies... what's this" Vlad blinked and began clicking through the test results "... Chakra?... It appears the Ectoplasm worked in collaboration with the energies of this universe. There is a second circulatory system running throughout her body like the natives. This one is moving around ectoplasm enriched Chakra throughtout her body. This should give her greater reserves to use her ghost powers then our own as well as allow her to use Chakra based Justus... if this is a result of the Ectoplasm naturally adapting to exposure from the 'Chakra' radiation in the atmosphere or the universe itself self correcting to make the child more compatible with this dimension's laws of physics who can say"

Jack looked over at his daughter "She's part of this world?"

"We could still bring her back with us with no difficulty... provided we succeed in scrounging the materials we need to build another Ghost portal"

"What kind of life would she have there" Jack shook his head "She'd be a freak... here she's just another kid"

Maddie saw where her husband was going with this "Such genetic mutations are common here. Half of the noble families have Bloodline traits"

Vlad stared at them a moment "... You want to stay here? In this primitive barbaric world?"

Jack shrugged "At least they have toilets, electricity, even Colored Television"

"And horse drawn carriages, a war every couple of years, the most rudimentary of computer systems, and let's not forget this world gets it's military power from CHILD SOLDIERS!"

Jack looked at the baby girl "Jasmine has a chance at a normal life here, and it's not like they draft kids so we don't need to worry about that. She won't be looked on as a freak, just a kid"

Maddie looked at her Husband then back at Vlad "We'll still help you build another portal, but we're staying"

Vlad groaned, rubbing his forehead with the palms of his hands "Just don't make any decisions now. Think on it for a bit"

"The leader of this village, the Hokage... he offered to make us an official clan under his protection" Maddie reminded "Was even willing to give us our own estate and a seat on the Council"

Vlad stared at them "... you're actually considering that?"

"We have been for months" Maddie informed "We talked about accepting it if it turned out the baby was infected. What life could she hope to have in our World Vlad. At best she'd hide herself away, feeling like a freak, at worst... she'd be experimented on. We HAVE to stay here... you could stay with us? There's always room in the family for you"

"Unless your talking about a threesome I'm not interested" Vlad vulgarly sniped

Jack and Maddie gaped at him thinking he was serious, where truthfully he was only partly so.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other. Maddie ackwardly shrugged "We could talk about it"

Now it was Vlad's turn to gape.

"If it means you'll stay we could give you a more... official position in the family" Maddie suggested looking at her blushing husband.

Jack mumbled "Well this world does allow for legal... 'Consorts' in a family... we could look more into that"

Vlad was blushing himself before groaning "Fine... I'll stay"

###

 **15 years later**

Naruto grinned excitedly seeing his village in the distance. After 3 long years of training he was FINALLY home. He ran over to the gate with Jiraiya a little ways behind.

"Slow down brat" The old man yelled as they approached the guards

"Hurry up Pervy Sensei!" Naruto yelled impatiently

The guards smiled at him, immediately recognizing the now 16 year old boy "Naruto-chan" one of them smiled "Wow didn't you sprout up" the boy was a shrimp when he left but now he was over 6 foot but he still had that same goofy smile and bright yellow hair. He even changed his clothes to a darker shade (although they were still orange).

The other guard looked over at Jiraiya "Hokage Sama was expecting you back nearly 6 months ago"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes "I don't know why. I never gave her a specific date when I'd be back"

The guard shrugged "Just warning you Jiraiya Sama. Don't expect her in the best of moods"

Naruto grinned cheekily "Grannie Sama is always in a bad mood"

One of the Guards laughed well the other looked mortified that someone would dare call the Hokage 'Grannie'. It had become public knowledge that Lady Tsunade was the boy's godmother (seeing as Unlike the previous Hokage she tended to beat people half to death if she got wind of them so much as speaking ill of Naruto) but still to call her of all people 'Grannie'.

Jiraiya asked "Can we go in now?"

The Guards nodded "Please report immediately to the Hokage tower by order of the Hokage"

Naruto suddenly zoomed forward leaving everyone in the dust. Jiraiya sighed and calmly stepped through the gate.

Naruto jumped onto the roof tops and ran up a pole to get a good look at the village. Everything was just so amazing. It barely changed at all. Well other then Tsunade finally got her face carved into the mountains next to the previous four Hokages. Naruto smiled brightly seeing it and just admired the view of his village.

Even though not much had changed on the outside so much of it had changed on the inside. He had long since proven himself to the village... well most of it.

Naruto was a Jinchuriki, the host for a demon. He wasn't the demon itself but when he was growing up most members of the village didn't understand the difference. He was the demon's prison, it's warden, not the demon reborn as a human. Naruto didn't even know about the demon for the first 12 years of his life... he just knew the villagers hated him for seemingly no reason. He often had to dig for food out of trash cans as people refused to sell to him... there was more then one incident where a villager tried to out right kill him. Even so Naruto refused to give in. He refused to become the monster they believed him to be like so many other Jinchuriki had as a coping mechanism for how others treated them. He decided he would prove himself to the village. He would show them all that he was someone worthy of their respect. The keyword being 'worthy'. For the most part he had done it. Nearly all the Shinobi of the village respected him as a creative and hard working ninja well a good chunk of the civilians now saw it to. That can happen when you save their lives a few dozen times over.

Naruto had left the Village nearly three years ago to train under Jiraiya, one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world... and without a doubt the most perverted and lazy. Still he knew his stuff, and he ran Naruto hard. The boy learned so much these past few years, traveled all over the world and studied under various masters.

He learned from Zabuza, one of the seven greatest sword masters. The guy kind of owed Naruto a favor for faking his death (long story). The boy studied under the air walkers in Sunagakure in their temple of powerful wind users. He learned taijutsu from the greatest hand to hand combot experts in the world. Naruto didn't just study under Jiraiya. Jiraiya took the boy to see the best in the world... unfortunately Naruto still sucked at defending himself from genjutsu and other such mental illusions and his control over Chakra wasn't all that great although it has improved... and the seal was failing.

It used to be Naruto would have to enter a trance state in order talk to the fox spirit inside him but now he heard it whisper to him all the time... and he had learned things. The fox claimed the reason he attacked all those years ago was because the villagers had killed his children. Hunters saw fox cubs playing in the woods and assumed they were normal foxes. They killed them, skinned them, ate them well the Kyubi was out hunting for their own dinner. The fox became enraged and attacked the village the hunters came from. He despised humans but it wasn't because the fox was evil, it was because it believed humans to be... even so the fox was dangerous... and still very angry.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked down at the world below and grinned seeing a pink haired girl. He jumped down from the great height but just before he hit the ground he swirled the wind around him to catch him and gently set his feet on the ground.

The girl gave an amused snort "Wow you restrained yourself for 5 whole seconds before you started showing off. You really have matured'

Naruto blinked, wondering what she was talking about before it clicked "Oh sorry, I wasn't trying to show off. I've just gotten used to using my wind affinity like that. It's faster and uses less Chakra then walking down from great heights so I guess it's just become habit" He shrugged helplessly

The girl blinked, surprised by the reasonable response. Then she realized she was looking up at him "You're taller then me" she lamely pointed out. She used to be a full head taller then Naruto.

The boy blinked, briefly using his hand to measure them "Wow, I am, by a couple inches no less" he smiled his goofy grin "Cool" he was acting so... mature... a genuine kind of mature "Sakura-chan?" Naruto blinked seeing her stare at him

"BOSS!" A boy suddenly ran over to them and pounced on Naruto, hugging him tight "You're finally Back"

Naruto laughed as he patted the boy's head affectionately "Hey Konohamaru" before flicking the metal plate on the boy's headband, engraved with the symbol of the village "Will you look at that. Looks like your a real Shinobi now"

Konohamaru beamed. He absolutely idolized Naruto and was all too thrilled to be acknowledged by him "I just got it a couple days ago!" the boy informed "The Jonin are still looking over potential teams but I'll know who's going to be my Sensei on Monday"

"Ah so your not QUITE a real Genin yet" Naruto smiled fondly well Konohamaru blinked in confusion "Whoever picks you as their Genin will put you through one final test to see if you're really ready, if not you go back to the Academy for another year"

Konohamaru looked horrified them his eyes settled with determination "I won't let you down boss! I've worked harder then ever and I'm not about to fail now" he declared "I know all kinds of cool Jutsu and I've even mastered your ultimate technique"

Naruto blinked "Ultimate technique?"

"Your Sexy Jutsu!"

Sakura groaned. The Sexy Jutsu was a transformation Naruto had where he turned himself into a completely naked woman who was by anyone's definition 'beautiful beyond belief'. He liked to pull pranks by taking the form around other men and revealing that deep down they were all perverts.

"Oh that" Naruto waved off "I don't do that kids stuff anymore"

Well Konohamaru looked crushed Sakura looked at her friend with shock. 'He really has grown up' she thought.

"I've perfected a technique that's a thousand times better!" Naruto suddenly boasted getting Konohamaru all excited again "Men have clawed out their own eyeballs when they see it!"

"No way that's so-" Konohamaru yelped as Sakura's fist slammed into the blonde teenager.

Naruto went flying through a fence, crumbled on the floor. Sakura huffed "You haven't changed a bit! You're still the same annoying brat you were when you left"

Naruto grinned sitting up as he rubbed his cheek "Well you certainly hit harder" he teased standing up and dusting himself off "I didn't even have time to dodge that" he praised walking back over just in time for Jiraiya to catch up.

"Sakura" Smiled the old man "Well didn't you grow up nicely"

Naruto instantly popped him on the head "Bad Pervy Sage bad!" the boy insisted

Jiraiya glared at Naruto before turning to Sakura with a different kind of grin. This one was much more devious "Did Naruto tell you he's getting married?"

Naruto's face turn bright red "I am NOT"

Jiraiya continued with his story however "That Gaara fellow offered to give me 5 million yen in exchange for Naruto's hand"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared indicating the story was true. Gaara was a bit culturally ignorant so it sounded like something he'd do. Everyone knew Gaara had a crush on Naruto. Gaara probably just learned nobles were supposed to give some kind of offering to the parents or guardians of their intended. Jiraiya was Naruto's Godfather after all even though he didn't actually raise the boy. No one was actually there to raise Naruto as Jiraiya was working as a spy and Tsunade was dealing with a lot of personal stuff. They left their own Sensei, the 3rd Hokage, to look after the boy but politics got in the way and Naruto ended up in an orphanaged where he got kicked out after he was 6 and The Hokage got the boy an apartment.

"I, of course, told the boy he'd have to clear it with Naruto's Godmother first. I'm sure he's gotten in touch by now"

"FUUUUUCK YOU!" Naruto screeched

"Now we best be off to see her to hear the good news"

###

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto wailed once he heard the 'good news' with Jiraiya laughing in the chair next to him "You can't be serious"

Tsunade smiled "Originally I refused but the boy can be pretty persuasive. What with his complete silence and creepy blank stares"

"Gaara's not THAT creepy" Naruto defended

"Yeah well the elders of the village told him he couldn't marry you so he kind of... maimed them a bit. They're fine. It was just a slight relapse on his part. He came here and requested Sanctuary and you in exchange for his services to our village"

"He's a MISSING NIN!" Naruto gaped

"I smoothed it out with his village. Officially he's here as their ambassador, even living in a nice sized embassy, but it's really a form of exile. Normally a Jinchuriki leaving their village is a big deal but hundreds of people have died in the Sand Village due to Gaara's mood swings. I think they were hoping Gaara would pose a greater weakness to us then an asset. They weren't counting on me coming up with medication to help him sleep without his demon taking over"

Naruto blinked "You fixed that?"

"Not completely. It's a pill which completely drains him of all his Chakra, near levels of Chakra exhaustion. The demon can't take hold when the host is so spent. However this was only supposed to be a temporary fix as I can't forsee the long term effects of draining his Chakra reserves each night for the rest of his life. Jiraiya, you will need to look the boy's seal and try to fix it. I've also been giving him some antipsychotics and making him meditate once every few hours on condition of letting him stay here..." She looked deeply at Naruto "he gave up a lot just for the chance to be with you. You should realize this isn't some crush on his part. You should humor him by letting him take you on a date, or at least let him down gently but firmly yourself"

Naruto groaned, blushing beet red.

"Now on to other matters" Tsunade grunted "You're still technically a Genin but after the training you received I think we should give you a chance to prove if you deserve to be promoted to Chunin"

"How bout Jonin" Naruto flashed a cocky grin

"Gotten a little too big for your britches, have yeah brat?" Tsunade scoffed

Now Jiraiya flashed a grin "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She blinked looking over at Jiraiya then back to Naruto "Wait outside"

Naruto nodded and surprisingly stepped out of the office without complaint, closing the door behind him.

"He's grown up a bit" Tsunade observed

"Don't give him too much credit" Jiraiya smiled "He's probably eavesdropping at the door"

She smiled hearing the sound of feet scampering away from the door "How was it?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow

"Actually being able to be there for him these last few years" she pulled a bottle of Sake out and pouring two glasses "He might have missed out on a lot from us for most of his life put at least you were there guiding him through those last few years to adulthood"

"He's not quite there yet" Jiraiya assured taking a glass and downing it in one gulp "You have a couple more years with him"

"Do I?..." she asked as he poured himself another cup "You at least have the excuse of your work... I did nothing beyond fleeing this village"

"You had just lost the people you love most. You needed a little time to yourself"

"12 years?... Since I've taken this job I've learned a lot about how Naruto grew up... did you know the reason he loves Ramon so much is because the only person even willing to sell him food ran a stand? Before Naruto met him he ate out of trash can because no one would take his money... his hospital recording are even more disturbing. Apparently he was in there at least once a week since he was 2, usually credited to some random villager trying to kill him... not one of them were charged... The only reason the boy isn't dead or at the very least a cripple is because the fox demon gives him an accelerated healing ability... you know what the first thing he asked me to do after I became Hokage?"

Jiraiya simply looked at her, understanding the question was rhetorical.

"Apparently the third Hokage passed a law that anyone who talks about the fact Naruto is a demon host was to be executed. The old man's way of trying to protect Naruto by getting rid of the obvious threats to him... Naruto only found out about it a few months before I became Hokage... and he immediately asked me to get rid of that law... even though the people of this village are literal monsters to him he still cares about them so much..."

"He's a lot like his mother" Jiraiya agreed "She had a very compassionate heart, often to her own detriment"

"I'm not so forgiving" Tsunade informed "I wasn't about to let these bastards get away with treating my godson like that. I gave the ANBU Black Op different orders. Anyone caught speaking ill of Naruto are to receive break a few bones and beaten within an inch of their live. Then kindly brought to the hospital and informed the only reason they are still alive is because Naruto begged me to spare them. I also have the nature of the seal taught at both Shinobi and Civilian schools at a young age and have a good deal of propaganda enforcing the fact Naruto is a hero who protects the Village from the Kyubi. The 3rd Hokage thought people would see that themselves. I'm not so optimistic. There is still a good portion of the civilian population who blame Naruto for the damage the Kyubi did to the village, for all the lives lost... I should have taken him with me"

"The 3rd would never have allowed that. A Jinchuriki living outside the village was too dangerous a notion at the time. If another Village got their hands on him-"

"I could have protected him!" Tsunade snapped

"Maybe but you know how the 3rd was. He wouldn't have chanced it"

She sighed "Then I should have stayed... for him"

"You were in no condition to look after a baby Tsunade. We both know that. Don't blame yourself for things you can't control and long since buried in the past. The fact of the matter is, without the life he lived, Naruto wouldn't have grown into the fine young man he is today... nor would he be near as powerful without that drive of his. It is tragic that Naruto has had to suffer so much in his young life, but that suffering is what has given him such strength of will"

"You really think he's ready to become a Jonin?"

"I think he's ready to be tested, if he passes the test is another matter but I'm willing to bet he'll impress you at the very least"

###

Naruto grinned as he stood at the edge of the Forest of Death. It was the training ground used to test Genin to see if they were ready to become Chunin. It was also used to test Chunin to see if they could become Jonin. Naruto smiled like a loon as he held the straps of his backpack. He was practically bouncing on the heels of his feets, eager to begin.

Tsunade stood in front of him as she explained the test "The forest is filled with seven ANBU Black Ops, 3 of them have scrolls representing important enemy information. Your goal is to get all three scolls and bring them to the tower at the center of the forest. You have one week. If you fail to bring them at the required time, or are brought back to the tower as a captive, then you fail the test and not only will you not be promoted to Jonin but you won't be promoted to a Chunin until you prove yourself at the next official Chunin exam. Understand?"

"Yep, Don't worry Grannie. You'll see me real soon"

###

 **6 Days Later**

Tsunade sighed seeing Naruto tied up and gagged well hanging over the shoulder of a man with an owl mask. When the man tossed Naruto carelessly on the floor in front of her she nearly started beating on the man but the moment Naruto hit the ground he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Next the man exploded into smoke and standing there in his stead, completely unbound and with a cocky grin on his face, was Naruto.

The boy shrugged "I figured this place would be crawling with the other ANBU by now so I decided to tie one of them up and use a transformation Jutsu to look like him" he handed over the three scrolls "So how'd I do Grannie?"

Tsunade smirked "Well TECHNICALLY you did came here as a captive"

"It was a Shadow Clone!" Naruto whined "And I needed to make sure none of the others would question why The Owl guy left his post!"

Tsunade laughed "It's good to see you've learned how to actually think things through... alright Naruto. I hereby promote you to Jonin, effective immediately"

"YES!" Naruto jumped and 'fist pumped' the air excitedly

"Now you just need to pick your team"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked

Tsunade suddenly glared "Being a Jonin comes with certain responsibilities. Just before you returned to the Village the next Generation of Genin graduated the Academy. I've been holding off on putting them into teams in case you passed your exam"

Naruto's eyes widened as he slowly smiled brightly. She had that much faith he'd pass this test.

"Tomorrow I'll call all the Jonin in and have you pick your teams. You need to choose the students you believe would not only work well together but would complement your own style. It will be up to you to train them and prepare them as Shinobi. If you don't think you can handle it then I can easily make you a Chunin instead"

"No-no I'm ready. I won't let you down Grannie-Sama"

"Good, now show the remaining ANBU where you tied up the Owl"

###

 **A/N:**

Sorry to those of you who wanted to see Naruto go through his Jonin test but I wanted to hurry up and introduce Danny, who will appear in the next chapter. Bet you'll never guess who his teammates will be. Seeing as there is only a handful of little kids in the show to choose from.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

For Some reason people think there won't be any Ghost. Rest assured all Danny's favorite opponents will be in this story, it will just use a bit different lore for them.

 **Chapter Two**

Naruto sat in the large office surrounded by his fellow Jonin. They were all looking through the text results and Academy records of the students. Most of them were waiting for Naruto. It was tradition to let the newset Jonin have first pick.

Kakashi, Naruto's old Sensei, was smiling proudly. Even though the man's face was hidden by that mask Naruto could see his eye smile. Naruto was the first student he ever had to become a Jonin... plus apparently they had a pool going to see if Naruto would actually pass his test and Naruto had helped his Sensei win a lot of money.

"What type of team do you want to build?" Kakashi asked looking at the last few folders Naruto had in front of him

"I'm looking for heavy hitters" Naruto informed "that are still capable of being cunning and unorthodox with their attacks. Grannie Sama said I should pick a team that complements me, that way I actually have something I could teach them"

He picked up a folder and said "I'm definitely taking Konohamaru Sarutobi"

"WHAT!?" One of the Jonin growled. It was that freakishly skinny pervert who the 3rd hired to tutor Konohamaru. The 3rd was Konohamaru's grandfather so it was his prerogative to give the boy more specialized training "I've already spent years molding the honorable grandson"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Yet you still haven't figured out he hates being called that. Besides Kon has put in a lot of work to mimic my style. It makes sense he learn it from the source"

Tsunade, who was sitting at a table at the front of the room, nodded "Those are valid enough reasons. Who else?"

Naruto looked through the remaining folders in his 'possible' pile "Danny of the Phantom Clan" there was collective groan. Danny might not have the best grades at the Academy but there were a lot of people who wanted the chance to teach the first Shinobi from a family with a powerful bloodline trait "His teachers made him out to be a cunning, if unskilled, fighter with the potential to became a heavy hitter. He's pretty much exactly what I'm looking for... lastly... Hanabi Hyuga" she was the best student of her year, getting near perfect marks in everything. She was even declared the Rookie of her year "She's one of the students who attends your Medical Nin classes and has a good deal of chakra control to pull it off. I'll need someone with that kind of training to patch the others up not to mention she can clearly hold her own in a fight" from her profile it sounded like she was a combination of Sakura (if Sakura had taken training seriously as a child) and... Sasuke.

A voice informed "I think it would be better if I took her"

Naruto looked over to see Neji sitting in the crowd of Jonin.

"I would be more qualified to teach her the fighting Style of the Hyuga Clan"

Naruto studied him a moment "Children from Shinobi families already get specialized training in their clan's Justus unless... she wasn't put into one of the clan's branch families was she?" he worried

"... yes she was but... you needn't worry Naruto-Kun. Lady Tsunade made it illegal to brand the branch families with the seal or for the main house to use it for those who already have it" Neji... smiled. Okay it was more like a light smirk but it definitely was a display of emotion.

The Hyuga Clan put, or at least used to put, seals on the foreheads of the branch families that could be used to 'punish' or outright kill them. The members of the main branch were only allowed to let one of their children stay and moved any other children into the branch families when they got too old. This way siblings weren't fighting over a legal claim to their family title. The seal also made it so the Main house stayed in power with no fear of rebellion. The Main house was also forbidden from teaching the branch families the Clan gentle fist fighting style or the more powerful Jutsus.

"And... truthfully my uncle did way with the rules against training the branch families himself after I figured out how to do many of the Clan's hardest techniques on my own. He managed to convince the Elders it was holding us back and the other clans would surpass us if they continued deliberately sabotaging our own people... things aren't nearly so bad for branch families as they were a few years ago" Neji wanted to say 'thanks to you' but refrained. The last thing Naruto needed was an even bigger head. Naruto had done a lot to inspire Neji's uncle, the head of the clan, and truthfully Lady Tsunade never would have passed that law if it wasn't for Naruto being so openly against the seal. If Naruto hadn't personally convinced Tsunade to come back to the Village and become Hokage such a thing would never have happened until Naruto became Hokage... the boy had been screaming that he would earn that title since he was small and honestly Neji had come to believe him capable "She would still learn the Clan Justus without me as her direct instructor. It would just be more beneficial for her"

Naruto thought about it a moment "I think she could benefit from what I have to teach her to. Her folder says she has a wind affinity, even if she hasn't started training it yet"

"I too have a wind affinity" Neji pointed out

"Well... I trained under the Air walkers in Sunagakure. I bet I could teach her some interesting techniques she could bring back to the Hyuga clan" He offered

Neji thought about it for a moment. That would be very useful. After all there weren't many wind users in the village of Konoha. True most of them were in the Hyuga clan but only the people who were directly related to the head of the family had any chance of having that particular affinity. As a result They didn't have very many Jutsus that made use of the affinity. Hanabi bringing in new Justus to the clan would also earn her greater respect "Very well, I withdrawal my objection"

Naruto smiled "I won't let you down" he promised "Provided she pass my test"

Neji nodded "I have no doubt that she will"

###

Danny sat in his seat at the Academy, a wave of emotions filling. He was nervous over who would wind up in his team, it borderlined with dread, yet he was also eager to meet his Sensei. It had been nearly two weeks since he got his headband and the Jonin still hadn't released the official teams. On the mind of every newly promoted Genin was the same question "WHAT WAS TAKING SO LONG!?" Danny felt like he was going to explode. These last few minutes as he waited to hear the teams at last were the worst!

Their teacher began calling out Teams, getting many groans or cheers in response. Danny sat at his deck twitching as he waited to hear his name and Finally he heard it "Team 15 consist of Danny Phantom" Danny felt his heart skip a beat as he waited to hear who was with him "Konohamaru Sarutobi" Danny bust out in a grin... which quickly faded when he heard Kon groan out a "Noooooooo" as the boy slumped further into his chair. Danny felt his heart break that the boy he had a crush on didn't even want to be on the same team as him. It had been better when he thought Kon didn't even know he existed. "And Hanabi Hyuga"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny joined Kon in a wail.

Hyuga was the coldest most stuck up girl in the entire class... plus she seemed to have to remind herself that normal people blinked. She was beyond creepy and completely full of herself... and it seemed she was just as displeased as them.

"Iruka Sensei" the girl spoke up "Clearly their has been some kind of mistake. The 'Honorable Grandson'," Saying that because she knows it pisses him off "is just barely above average students"

Kon snapped "Hey" he pointed accusingly "I'm nearly as good as you at practical work!"

"And hardly excel anywhere else" Hanabi blatantly stated before looking back at the teacher "And if it wasn't for Phantom Chan's bloodline trait he would be the very definition of 'average', with barely passable scores and zero athletic ability. The only reason he even graduated is to appease his miniscule clan. What would be the point in pairing me with inadequate teammates"

Kon growled standing up "INADEQUATE! I can kick your ass right here and now Super bi-"

"Konohamaru!" Iruka snapped sit down "You three are on a team and you better at least ATTEMPT to get along if you hope to pass your final test" All the students froze, most having assumed once they earned their headband you were automatically a Shinobi. Iruka explained to the class of his former students "Your Senseis will be here shortly for the introductions but Tomorrow they will put each of you through a custom made test where they will judge if you are truly ready to became Shinobi. If you fail the Jonin will decide if you are to be sent back to the Academy to repeat your year or are banned from ever becoming a Shinobi" that last bit was a lie. Although the Jonin could send the students back to the Academy they couldn't ban them. It was just a bit of psychology to put the students under greater pressure. It did the trick as all the students tensed with clear dread in their eyes "Now that all the teams have been assigned you will wait here and mingle with your teammates until your new Sensei arrives, Understood?"

There was a choir of "Yes Sir" before Iruka nodded and left them to it. Leaving the children unattended left it open for something to go wrong with the teams. They needed to learn to work together.

Iruka went down the hall, into the very next class room. Most of the Jonin were waiting there, looking through the one way mirror disguised as a chalkboard.

Naruto groaned rubbing his temple "Those three are never going to pass my test" he said looking at Kon and Hanabi glare at each other well Danny was wallowing in misery.

"I thought the same of you" Kakashi informed "First impressions are rarely accurate"

Naruto looked up at him "So you just stayed back here for hours watching us bitch at each other?"

Kakashi eye smiled "It was rather entertaining"

Naruto pouted up at him with a slight blush on his face

"... I chose you and Sakura because I saw potential in you... and I owed it to your father"

Naruto froze. He felt himself literally stop breathing. He never knew anything about his father. The Third Hokage would occasionally tell him stories of his mother but never mentioned his dad and always evaded the question when asked. Naruto was worried if he made any sudden movement Kakashi would stop talking.

"He was my Sensei growing up... He'd be proud of the man you've become..."

When Kakashi stopped talked was when Naruto pulled up the courage to ask "W-who was he?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Thought you would have figured that out by now... then again you always were fairly slow"

Naruto continued to look up at Kakashi, not allowing the jab to distract him.

Kakashi sighed "There is a giant stone face carved into the mountain that looks almost exactly like you"

Naruto blinked, quickly running through the faces on Hokage Mountain "The 4th?" truthfully he never really considered the similar features they had, although he had intentionally modeled his hair style after the man as a kid. Naruto had cut it a bit since then. It was still spiky but it was much shorter.

However Kakashi nodded to confirm his suspension.

"The 4th Hokage is my DAD!?" Naruto screamed getting all the other Jonin to look at him. This was probably an overdue conversation "Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

Kakashi shrugged "The 4th had many enemies. He married your mother in secret to protect his family from them. After he died it became even more dangerous for you"

Naruto clinched his fist, and became trembling "My... dad... my dad was the one... he put the Kyubi inside of me... he ruined my life..." Naruto had idolized the 4th as a kid but ever since he learned he was the Kyubi's Jinchuriki... that the 4th was the reason the villagers hated him so much... he still admired the man but since that moment he had wanted to know why, why did the man choose him of all people. The fact the 4th would do something like that to his own son...

"Another reason you weren't told" Kakashi informed and Naruto stopped trembling and looked up "It was decided you shouldn't be told until you were mature enough to understand what was done... the 4th wasn't about to place the burden on someone else's child when he was unwilling to do so to his own. He also knew you would be strong enough to handle it. He believed in you from the literal moment you were born... and in his defense, he thought you would have your mother to protect you. No one could have predicted the aneurysm she had a few hours after you were born, nor the tragedies that befell your godmother and the long term mission your godfather was already on. Jiraiya wasn't even in the village when the Kyubi attacked and didn't even know your parents were dead until years later, by that time the 3rd was technically looking after you even though the village Council refused to let you live with him no matter how much he wanted to... None of the people who were supposed to take you in could"

Naruto sighed looked back out the window into the class room "You grew the short stick didn't you?"

Kakashi eye smiled "Tsunade Sama thought, since you're a Jonin now, it's about time someone told you what happened. Jiraiya was the one who brought out the straws between the three of us"

Naruto gave an amused snort "... thank you... for telling me"

"This is a level S secret. The only people who know are Jonin and the heads of each clan who serve on the Council. Obviously since the secret is there to protect you feel free to make exceptions but only tell people you really trust. Don't go screaming it from the top of Hokage Mountain"

Naruto rolled his eyes, well sightly blushing because he knew that might actually have been something he would have done when he was younger.

"... have you seen your friends yet?"

"Just Sakura. Well and Neji and Shikamaru but I only saw them when at the Jonin meeting to pick teams" that damn meeting had lasted well into the night because usually the Jonin spend a few hours a day debating who they want until the teams were finalized by the Hokage. The fact the meeting had been put off so long meant they had to spend the entire day and most of the night working. Even though Naruto had picked his team first he still had to stay until everything was finalized "We didn't really get a chance to catch up then, it was all business... I've been too busy these last few days since I got back and for the first week I was taking my Jonin Exam so I could hardly see anyone then"

"Things should slow down after tomorrow. Try to make a routine like we had: Spend the early morning hours training followed by D rank missions around the village, then treat the brats to lunch and send them home for the day... that's if they pass your test of course"

"I think I'd prefer to have the mornings for my own training then D Rank missions, followed by training the kids... no we should have lunch first then train, then I'll take them out for dinner and let them go home around six"

Kakashi chuckled "You expect Genin to train from noon to six?"

"I trained from noon until 3AM even before I became a Genin so 6 in the afternoon is letting them off easy"

Kakashi continued to chuckle "You're going to be as bad a task master as Guy" Mighty Guy was Kakashi's rival and one of his closest friends, even though Kakashi liked to tease the hell out of him by pretending he was ignoring him "Now I'm hoping those kids DON'T pass the test, fot their sakes"

"... did my dad use the bell test on you?"

"And Jiraiya used it on him and the 3rd used it on him. Although I think the 3rd is where is started. Why? Thinking of carrying on the Tradition? Most students don't pass it. In fact your team was the first of mine who ever did"

"That's only because you want them to fail so you won't have to teach anyone... I might tweak it a little. Use it not only as a chance to measure their character but actually teach them something, drop hints and such well still trying to misdirect them"

"You think you can pull that off?"

"Hey I'm a Jonin now! I'm not the same annoying kid who never thought things through"

Kakashi eye smiled "Glad to hear it because on the rare moments you actually used your brain you were able to come up with some very... interesting solutions to problems"

Naruto blushed at the backhanded praise. Kakashi rarely praised him at all. He made him earn it. So it always felt that much better when he got it "Besides" Naruto acted like the comment didn't affect him "I understand how important the lesson is. I won't make it too easy for them no matter how much I want them to pass. It's just too important a lesson to ignore... Even if Sasuke didn't take it to heart"

"... Sasuke was always a flight risk. His teachers understood that but the Council insisted that he be trained as a Shinobi... Then they demanded I take him as I was the only person left in the village with any experience in using his bloodline trait. I devoted so much more time to him then you and Sakura because I was trying to prevent the inevitable... I failed and he still left but now he has access to many of my most powerful Justus"

"... He'll come back" Naruto insisted making Kakashi groan. However much the boy had matured he still clinged to the hope Sasuke would come back to the village. It really didn't matter at this point. Sasuke was an enemy of the village. He was one of their own Shinobi gone rogue, a Missing Nin. If he did come back to the village it would likely be to face execution... unless Tsunade pardoned him... and she might just for Naruto but the truth was Sasuke was a serious danger to the village not just because how powerful he himself was but because he was now affiliated with an enemy village.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?"

Kakashi looked up to see what Naruto was yelling about.

Konohamaru and Hanabi had gotten at the front of the room and were in fighting stances.

Kakashi eye smiled "Looks like they're about to fight"

Naruto groaned and started to leave but Kakashi grabbed him by the collar

"Let it play out" Kakashi advised "Then wait a few hours to see how they act afterwards"

Naruto groaned "This happen a lot?"

"More then you think. Just because WE think the kids could work well together doesn't mean they agree"

###

Kon growled, flicking his wrist to loosen them. Just because this girl had a bloodline trait didn't mean she was automatically better then everyone else.

Hanabi gave a mucking smirk as she got into a defensive stance. The Hyuga were famous for their defense. If Kon wanted an opening he'd have to goad her into attacking.

"Just like a Hyuga to be too scared to make the first move" Kon grinned when she flinched before her eyes began to glare "I guess I shouldn't expect much better from a clan of cowards YIKE!" she suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed her palm against his shoulder. He jumped back just in time to prevent her from getting another hit but he couldn't move his left arm now. Stupid Hyuga and their pressure point attacks. Kon couldn't even use any Justus now that his arm was taken out of play and most of his strategy revolved around his Justus. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve though.

Kon snapped to it, pulling a smoke pellet from his pouch and slamming it on the floor. He laced the smoke with his Chakra to prevent even a Hyuga's eyes from seeing through it. People with bloodline traits tended to be extremely dependent on them. For the Hyuga clan their eyes gave them the ability to see through anything. It wasn't exactly like X-ray vision as they saw the Chakra networks that ran throughout the world instead of physical things when they activated their eyes. They could also see for miles and had a near 360 field of vision. Taking away the use of their eyes should make a Hyuga helpless.

Kon crept through the smoke and used his other senses to find her. He fight not do to well with written work but that was because he didn't give a damn about it. His private tutor had long since taught him the basic mechanics of Jutsu as well as many advanced techniques for his age. He didn't do all that well in school because he found it insanely boring and prefered to spend his time actually training how to fight. He leapt out and attempted to kick her in the back but she spun around and grabbed his leg. She used the momentum of his own kick to slam him, face first, into the ground. Then she stomped on him and pinned him to the ground under her foot.

As the smoke cleared Kon glared up at her and gaped seeing she actually had her eyes closed. She had obviously been focusing on using everything but her eyes when she realized what Kon was doing.

"What kind of Hyuga doesn't use their eyes in a fight!?" Kon snapped, that contradicted everything his tutor taught him about fighting someone with a bloodline trait. Kon cursed under his breath. He was too overconfident his strategy would work he dropped his own guard and attacked carelessly.

Hanabi opened her eyes and gave that smug smirk "One that knows only idiots depend purely on their bloodline trait. Now, 'honorable grandson', I want to hear you beg" she began putting strain on his leg by bending it the wrong way "Admit I'm better then-" she let out a scream as a green energy blast suddenly slammed her from the side and taughed her across the room, forcing her to let go of Konohamaru.

Danny Phantom glared at the girl. His blue eyes had turned green with some kind of green flames in his hands. His clothes had transformed into a black jump suit with white gloves, boots, and a belt, well his black hair turned white. He had some kind of glowing aura around him "I might be an idiot for relying so much on my bloodline but we both know in a real fight I could easily kick your ass" he raised his hand and aimed the green flame at her "Unless you want to test it I suggest you back off"

Hanabi scoffed as she dusted herself off. She debated it for a moment but truth was she didn't know the limits or full range of Jutsus for the Phantom bloodline. As per usual with Bloodline traits the Shinobi Academy forbid their use during lessons so that the kids could learn not to relay on them so much. As a result Hanabi had never seen it in action and had no idea what he could do. She didn't even know he could throw green fire balls... Although it felt far too cold and solid to be fire. She figured it wouldn't be smart to take him on until she knew what he could do. Still she needed to save face "I won't waste my time on the likes of you" she glared, walking off.

Danny eyed her before shocking everyone by floating over to Konohamaru. He extended his hand only to have it slapped away.

"I don't need your help!" Kon snapped forcing himself to stand. He stormed his way back to the seat with his face red hot from both embarrassment and anger.

On the other side of the glass Naruto couldn't help but slam his palm against his own face. There was no way in hell these kids would pass his test.


	3. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
